


All I Want for Dawning is You

by TheCranberrySlut



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Role Reversal, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCranberrySlut/pseuds/TheCranberrySlut
Summary: A titan struggles to find a suitable Dawning gift for his warlock teammate. (Original fireteam)
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 19





	All I Want for Dawning is You

Rook _hated_ Dawning season. He hated baking sweets in Eva's oven for people around the system who weren't always even grateful. He hated having to spend extra time hunting down the ingredients for the baked goods, fighting other Guardians in an effort to be the one who actually landed the kill and thus looting the corpses for Vex Milk, or Ether Cane...

It was too much effort with too little reward. 

But even worse than the sweets were the gifts people generally bought or made or scavenged for those closest to them. And while he knew that he didn't _have_ to give Dawning gifts to everyone, even those on his fireteam.... It was difficult not to desire the excitement upon a certain warlock's face that he often bore witness to around the Tower.

And, oh, how he craved that look from her. 

She was frustrating to gift to. Any scrolls, books, grimoires or tomes she hadn't already read were rare or expensive. Her fixation on Earth culture before the collapse meant that she and her ghost often scanned and studied old buildings and the things inside them on missions already, so scavenging something useful to her was nigh impossible—even if he knew the difference between "valuable piece of history" and "useless junk, now put it down Rook, you're distracting me". If it wasn't marked by his ghost, he didn't care. 

But Ara did, and she frustrated him to no end. He groaned aloud.

"If it's really that annoying, why not just get her a generic gift? Or maybe decorate a lantern for her to send up this evening with everyone else?" asked his ghost, Bishop, as she hovered just at the edge of Rook's vision. He looked over the books once more, but still didn't see anything that would interest her. 

With a frustrated huff, he made his way through the Tower towards his rooms. Perhaps he could suck it up and put together a box of sweets for her, using the recipes he had discovered. He hadn't yet created the gjallardoodles, and was certain he had everything he needed for them. Surely Zavala wouldn't miss one batch, what with every other Guardian in the City scrambling to deliver their cookies...

Rook was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the figure standing outside his rooms until he nearly bowled them over. The much shorter female Awoken in front of him raised one eyebrow quizzically. "Something on your mind, big guy?" Ara asked.

"Honesty is the best policy," Bishop whispered next to his ear. Rook frowned in her direction.

He opened the door and waved Ara in. Taking the wordless invitation, she crossed the room to the sitting area across from the small kitchenette, between it and the two doors that led to his sleeping quarters and bathroom. Rook always kept his doors closed unless he was using them. He suspected it was a holdover from his previous existence, but could not confirm.

Ara took one of the armless chairs while Rook moved to the kitchen to retrieve a pitcher of water from the small refrigeration unit built into the wall and a pair of cups. Bishop made herself scarce. "To tell you the truth," he began, setting the cups and pitcher on the table before sitting in the chair opposite her. "I am struggling this Dawning." Her cerulean eyes washed over him as she reached out and poured her drink.

She crossed her legs as she sat back, noticing how he stared at her thighs for a moment before his gaze traveled down her legs before finding her face again. She hid her smirk behind the rim of the cup as she tipped it back, letting her free hand run the length of her thigh before it came to rest on her knee. 

He drank deeply from his cup to remedy the sudden dryness of his tongue. Rook had slipped, stared too long at her legs. He had, of course, seen them before in the down time between missions. Nevertheless, their strength and voluptuous form always manage to drag from the depths of his being a hunger that he wrestled back down before it could breach the surface. It was... unusual for Awoken, and he was unsure of whether she would be receptive to those desires. 

When she did not speak, he continued. 

"I know that you enjoy the gift-exchanging aspect of the Dawning season. I have been unable to find.a suitable gift for you." Rook poured another cup.

"Gifts do not have to be material things, Rook," she said gently. "Even just a shared experience can be a gift." She laced her fingers together against her waist as she sat back in the chair, uncrossing her legs only to recross them the other direction. He again stared, but this time he did not shy away. He was bolder than she expected in this. Ara took his stare as another wordless invitation and stood, moving around the table. He placed his cup on the table as he watched her approach. "Is there some experience you would like to share this Dawning?" she murmured, sliding into his lap. 

Instead of speaking, Rook steeled himself and gripped either of her thighs, feeling the muscle beneath the soft flesh there. Experimentally, he slid his hands up towards her hips. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. A good sign, to be sure. 

And then he kissed her. 

It started out slow as he tested the waters. But then she wiggled closer, her warmth inching towards his hardness. He deepened the kiss, one hand gripping the back of her neck as his lips roughly devoured hers. She moaned softly into him. 

And then the dam broke free, and he was unbuckling her lighter under armor, pushing her robes open, moving everything to get to her skin. Her clothes slid away until only her leggings and boots remained as he moved his mouth down the column of her throat, nipping at her. His teeth grazed her shoulder as he roughly palmed her breasts and she moaned again, louder this time and causing his member to jerk in response. She ground against it, her hips rolling on his in the chair. He bit down, hands dropping to cup her ass. 

She didn't realize his harsh grip served a purpose until he was lifting her. She tightened her grip on his neck and squeezed his middle with her legs. But there truly was no purpose in that, as his grip never faltered, even when he had to support her weight in one hand to open the door to his sleeping quarters. 

Urgently, he deposited her onto the bed before wrestling away his own under armor and clothing. Propped up on her elbows, her glowing eyes watched him as he stripped down to nothing. He stood before her, fully bared as he awaited permission, seeking verification that he hadn't crossed some line. He very much desired this, but he was unsure exactly how she felt.

Ara looked down from studying his face, letting her eyes drift over his chiseled form downward. Awoken males always had proportionately larger cocks than their human counterparts, a fact that left most Awoken disappointed with their human male lovers, and most humans exuberant with Awoken males. Even for an Awoken however, Rook was impressive. She smirked, then looked back up at him expectantly, raising one foot in the air.

Quickly he removed one shoe and then the other before attacking the waistband of her leggings with fervor. But suddenly he shrank back, searching her for any signs of disapproval. She chuckled, and he moved on her again, kissing her neck and shoulders. He changed quickly to nips and bites, marring her light blue skin a deep purple. Her smaller fingers found the bulbous head of him and began to stroke and squeeze, eliciting a deep groan from him as she did. 

He moved down her body then, hiking up her thighs and burying his mouth against her hot center. His tongue swirled around the swollen bud nestled at the top, laving over it while she crooned on the bed above him. Her fingers slid into his short blue locks and gripped, repositioning him until the bulk of his attention was focused just above her clit, in that little groove where the hood met the rest of her body. Her hips bucked before her thighs quivered around his head. He ran the tip of his tongue back and forth while her sighs grew louder. Finally, she cried out, her thighs clamping down on his head. He gazed up the peaks and valleys of her body at her head thrown back even as she supported her weight on one arm. 

When she loosened her legs around him, he moved down to collect her sweetness on his tongue, drinking greedily from her. He reached over her thigh, letting his thumb find her clit and began to rub back and forth over its length, careful not to overstimulate her. Slowly, her volume grew again. The fingers of his other hand pulled open the petals of her slit so that his tongue could delve in, just barely managing to brush at her walls. Rook savored the feel of her as his thumb moved back to the top of her clit and began rubbing small circles. He felt her weight sink fully down into the mattress as he continued, until she was absolutely mewling under his tongue. Her thighs tightened again before a loud wail left her and a fresh wave of cum filled his expectant and eager mouth.

Rook pulled away when she came down from her high, his hand going to fist around his cock. He had hardened further while bringing her to orgasm. It was unbearably stiff now, and as he stared down at her darker blue pussy, he wanted nothing except to bury himself in it. He needed to have patience though, or he would hurt her, and not in a pleasurable way. Though, some small part of him was still surprised she was letting him steer the encounter at all. Hurting her would surely cease this and any further endeavors on his part. 

He leaned over her, resting his weight on his knees and one arm as his free hand moved between her thighs, dipping in to her slick center. Her eyes fluttered closed when he'd fully sank two of his fingers into her. Her walls closed in on them, squeezing and seeking out pleasure from the intrusion. He waited until they had relaxed some before adding a third finger. She sucked in a breath, letting it out on a low groan as he spread them apart to ready her for the next, slightly larger intrusion. He gathered some of her wetness on the way out, spreading it over the head of his cock before gripping it and steering it towards her entrance. Ara spread her thighs wider, hooking her ankles above his ass as he pressed the head in.

"Damn, that's big," she breathed, her fingers going to grip his biceps. He inched in, groaning in her ear as he pressed his face into her neck. Only when his balls pressed tightly against her ass did he stop, sinking his full weight down into it and hearing her hiss in reply as his slit kissed her cervix. Her pussy writhed and pulsed around him, adjusting to his size. Every time she tightened around him, he struggled to contain himself.

Finally, she wiggled against him, and he pulled out to the end before thrusting back in. She cried out, her voice bouncing off the walls of the room as her brows furrowed and her eyes closed tight. Yes, that was the sound he wanted. He set a steady pace, trying to give her time to adjust. But then he faltered, going too hard, and she screamed.

Immediately he pulled back, cursing and apologizing.

"No, it's fine," she groaned, tugging at his shoulders. He peered down at her. "Can you do that again?"

"Are you sure?" he rumbled above her, grasping himself and slotting back in between her hips. She nodded, opening her thighs as wide as they'd go. When he pressed in however, she stopped him.

"Take my legs," she instructed. Now it was *his* turn to raise an eyebrow. "When you start getting rough, my legs are going to go weak, and I won't be able to support myself, so you'll have to do it for me."

He didn't want to distract himself pondering how she had come to understand that effect on her body, choosing instead to hook his elbows under her knees and lean forward to rest his palms on the bed, effectively pushing them towards her chest and raising her hips off the mattress before restarting. He went at the slower pace at first, before his carnal desires egged him on. Their hips slapped together loudly, though not quite as loud as Ara. And, sure enough, when she started to scream again and her hands gripped the sheets in her fists, her legs went limp, trembling around his arms. 

"Rook! Rook, please don't st-stop!" 

He groaned aloud, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching. But he wanted her to enjoy one last orgasm before he did.

He released one leg, using that hand to guide hers to her clit. She began pleasuring herself, causing her walls to pulse hotly around him. The extra sensation made his eyes roll back as he threw his body weight into it, pressing against her cervix with each thrust. When she came, he wasn't far behind, her tightening around him as he spilled inside her. He rocked his hips as she milked him, feeling each spurt grow shorter until he was spent, his balls no longer pressed against her but rather tucked up tight against his own body. 

Rook leaned over her, chest heaving with each breath. She still pulsed and squeezed around him, even as he pulled out. Ara sighed contentedly. He let her leg come to rest back on the bed, watching with satisfaction as his seed leaked from her body when he did. She pushed up onto her hands and leaned forward, curling one leg around his hips still so close to hers.

"I didn't think you would be so dominant," she murmured. He looked away, the embarrassment tinting his cheeks slightly purple.

"I... tend to seek out human lovers," he confessed. "They're generally more receptive to it." She hummed knowingly before sitting up and splaying one hand over his pectoral muscle. Her lips went to his ear, and as she murmured, his eyes fluttered closed. He still needed time to get hard again.

But the way she spoke to him, with a confession of her own, would no doubt see him ready to take her again sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a struggle for me to write. I had actually written two Dawning-based smut fics, one with these two and another where Ara was paired with an exo hunter named Indi-4, a pairing which I will _definitely_ post later because I just adore them. I have some kind of weird ideas too, that I'm hoping to be brave enough to write eventually. In the mean time, if you liked this, please feel free to let me know. Thank you so much!


End file.
